


the Unstoppable Stealth Elf!

by orphan_account



Series: The Succesful Skyladies! [1]
Category: Skylanders Giants
Genre: F/M, Mild Language, Pop Fizz beast mode, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 21:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	the Unstoppable Stealth Elf!

Stealth Elf winced as the blue figure approached the stage. her ears drooped, She slouched in her seat. she had came to many near-death expirences. Bombed by Bag 'O Booms, Chewed on by Chompies, and Attacked by Armored Archers! but Gill Grunt's singing was always a near-death expirence for her ears.  
(computer out of charge)


End file.
